Memories
by HufflePride1994
Summary: Elsa and Anna share a bonding experience as they remember a moment from the past, and how it brought them together if even for a moment. Please please please review.


Anna was sitting by the open window. Fresh spring-air waved into the castle like a gentle tide coming to shore. Anna gazed out at the sun shining down on the fjord making it sparkle. She was supposed to be reviewing a list of grievances from the people, but her mind was a thousand miles away. More like years away. In a past that she could barely remember. One where her mother and father still ruled the kingdom.

Elsa stepped gingerly into the room, not wanting to startle her high strung sister.

"Anna?" the Queen questioned gently.

Clumsy and yet charming. Elsa loved getting to reconnect with the young women since they were torn apart from ignorance and fear all those years ago.

"Anna?" Elsa tried again, a little louder this time.

Anna leaped out of her daydream with a gasp.

"Elsa," the princess started with a chuckle, "you startled me."

"I can see that." The Queen laughed back. "I've missed you all day. Are you avoiding your duties?" Elsa asked with mock scolding in her voice. Elsa tentatively peeked at the document Anna had in her hand.

"Oh, no I haven't meant to! I'm sorry! I'll finish this right away and let you know what I think. I mean most of it is silly arguments between neighbors but-"

Elsa halted Anna's torrent of speech by holding a hand to her face.

"I wasn't criticizing, Anna" Elsa spoke with a gentle smile. "I wanted to come and have a chat with you. It's been a busy week. I've missed talking as sisters. Not just Queen To princess."

Anna smiled and placed her hands on Elsa's. She was grateful and so happy the way she and Elsa were reconnecting after all the years they had missed. But still, she could not keep the bittersweet memory of her mother out of her mind. Elsa sensed something was wrong, her eyes dimmed and she squeezed her sister's small hands tighter in her own.

"Would you tell me what's wrong?" Elsa begged.

Anna pondered how to answer for a brief minute.

"I was just thinking about how our lives would be if mother were here," Anna spoke at last.

Elsa patiently waited for her sister to continue.

"Not that I'm not so happy now!" Anna added quickly. She did not want her sister to think that she wasn't appreciated.

Anna looked up with worry at Elsa afraid that her feelings had been hurt. Without posing the question Elsa answered with a sad smile and a shake of her head. This sent her snow-white blonde hair cascading down her back in a brilliant waterfall.

"No, my dear, I often wonder the same thing. Especially when I long for her guidance."

Anna nodded her head in agreement and looked down at her lap.

"I-is that what it is?" Elsa asked her younger sister, "do you need mother's guidance?"

Anna did not speak but nodded her head one more time.

"Could- could I help?" Elsa wanted to help her sister so genuinely that even her fear that she could never help as well as her mother could have could not freeze over the warm comfort that hung around the two sisters.

"This would not be the first time you gave me guidance when mother could not," Anna answered appreciatively.

Elsa smiled at Anna questioningly.

"Remember when we were girls," Anna started her story as she patted the space between them beckoning Elsa to sit closer to her. As Elsa did the girls leaned against each other in the comfortable window seat and Anna continued...

* * *

**We were girls. You had moved into your own room. We had stopped playing. I felt alone and that I had lost my best friend.**

**Mother and father were away for 2 weeks. They were in Weseltown deciding on a trade agreement. I had been agitated for days. The servant ladies had been exasperated each time I refused a dress that they had laid out for me. The older ones would whisper to themselves about my blossoming adolescence. Of course, I despised this. I blamed mother and father for leaving me at home alone with you. One evening after dinner I noticed my stomach aching. At first, I ignored it but it only got worse. So I retired to the bathing chambers so I could hopefully ease the pain. Turns out the servants were more right about my blossoming adolescence than I was prepared for. My skirt was entirely ruined with blood. I wasn't completely in the dark as to what was happening. Mother had tried to make me listen about women's bodies and the responsibility that came with them. But you know me. I always started to daydream when Mama started to talk about responsibility. I was completely in the dark as to what to do now that it had happened. Most of all I was shocked at the ache that had settled quite intensely in my lower stomach. I was frustrated and hurt and lonely. I wanted my mother. And then came you. I had been quietly sobbing into my ruined skirt. The pale light of day growing dimmer each moment.**

"And I came in." Interjected Elsa, taking over the story for a moment.

**I was coming in to take an evening bath. I had sent all the servants to take the night off early that night as I was hoping to spend some time quietly enjoying the castle outside my room. I decided to start with a nice bath. As I entered the room it took my eyes a moment to register the small heap of fiery orange hair and bunched-up skirt in the corner of the room. The shadows were growing big and looming around you. Shocked as I was when I realized it was my little sister. When your head shot-up and your red puffy eyes locked with my timid ones I apologized quickly and began to back out, closing the door firmly behind me. My cheeks were red at the embarrassment of being caught out of my room and for walking in on something seemingly private. But something made me hesitate. A pull of sisterly intuition and affection. I waited quietly on the opposite side of the door and heard your quiet sobs on the other side grow louder. I knew I was the only one around who could ease whatever ailment you felt. So I momentarily swallowed my fear and reentered. Nervous that I might reveal my magic to you and nervous as to how you would receive me after all the time we had spent apart.**

* * *

**"Anna?" Elsa shakily asked. Anna stopped sobbing at the suddenness of hearing her sister's voice. Whimpering she quietly responded,**

**"Elsa? You're- out of your room?"**

**"I need to go back but-" Elsa stopped, not knowing what to say.**

**Anna's eyes welled with big tears again.**

**"Of course. I'm fine. Go." Anna said more bitterly than she meant. The younger girl sniffed and defiantly turned her body away from her sister.**

**"I'm sorry Anna I lo-" Elsa stopped again. "Can I do-" The young future queen was at a complete loss of words. Wanting to help but afraid to get too close. Breathing in a deep sigh Elsa thought better of the situation and resolved herself to call for a servant who could better attend to her sister. She moved to get up when she spotted the deep reddish-brown wet spot on her sister's dress skirt. Realization dawning in her mind she turned her attention back to her sniffling younger sister. Before having the time to think about it Elsa reached a timid gloved hand to her sister and gently moved an orange braid away from her face.**

**"Oh, Anna. I see now. It's okay. This is all normal." Elsa encouraged. Anna didn't budge but this time not out of anger but out of fear that if she moved the attention from her sister and former best friend would suddenly disappear.**

**"Did- didn't Mama talk to you about this?" Elsa asked confused and concerned. Finally, Anna summoned the courage to turn and face the older girl. She noticed how her face had looked more mature than she had ever remembered and how her hair was no longer done in a childish braid but in a loose yet elegant updo.**

**"She did but I didn't expect it so soon and I suppose I didn't listen like I should have because I don't know how to take care of it or how to make my whole body stop aching." Anna finally blurted out. Her words were only punctuated by hiccups and big sniffles.**

**Elsa smiled sympathetically at the state of the younger princess.**

**"You always have been prone to daydreaming," Elsa said non-accusingly to the redheaded girl as she placed a gentle and shockingly warm hand under Anna's chin. The touch shocked both girls. Elsa drew back quickly even though she felt warmer than she had in years.**

**"Here. I'll help you." Else offered as she stood up. "Take off the dirty clothes you're wearing and we'll soak them in some cold water."**

**"Cold water?" Anna responded confused. Even though she moved to do what her sister had suggested.**

**"Yes," Elsa confirmed, "warm water will leave stains." Elsa got busy pumping cold water into a washbasin while Anna got undressed behind her and put a dressing gown over her small frame. When Elsa had finished the girls put the soiled dress in the washbasin to soak.**

**"Good," Elsa stated. "Now to take care of you."**

**Anna had never felt so full in years. For once it felt like her sister was being her sister again.**

**"You stay here. I'll be right back." Elsa commanded. Anna's heart lurched at the thought of Elsa leaving her just as quickly as it had swelled. Elsa noticed the wave of panic that had washed over her little sister.**

**"I need to get you some hot water and fresh clothes." Elsa clarified. Anna nodded in agreement as Elsa made her way to the kitchens first to request some water be boiled for a bath. The kitchen help obliged willingly and as they started their work Elsa dashed up to Anna's room to fetch her a nightgown and underthings. As she stepped into the familiar room a rush of grief came over her. How much time had she spent playing with her sister, her best friend, in this room? How much time had she spent in her own room shutting her out? As she got lost in this thought frost started to form on the ground around her feet. "No," Elsa thought to herself, "Not now. Not when Anna needs me." The older princess gathered the things Anna needed and ran back to the kitchen to gather the hot water.**

**Meanwhile back in the bathing chamber. Anna shuffled uncomfortably back and forth. Partly because of the now intense throbbing pain shooting through her lower stomach and radiating throughout her entire body, and partly because she was afraid of blood getting on the overly large dressing gown she was wearing. Anna felt like it had been forever since Elsa had left to fetch her things. What if she didn't come back? What if she left her trapped in the bathing chambers just like she had left her all alone in the bedroom that they used to share. This thought became overwhelming until hot tears started to brim in the young princess's eyes. But just as the dam of tears was about to break loose Elsa knocked on the door signaling that she was about to come back in. Anna heaved a sigh of relief as she wiped away the threatening tears and greeted her big sister again.**

**"There you are," Anna spoke unable to keep the impatience out of her voice.**

**"I'm sorry, Anna. It took a while to convince the maids that I could bring the water up myself." Elsa said, justifying the amount of time she took. Anna smiled at Elsa's thoughtfulness.**

**Elsa poured the hot water into the big basin tub and dropped in some soap to make lots of sweet-smelling bubbles.**

**"There you go. All warm and bubbly. Just how you like it." Elsa said warmly to the younger girl. Elsa hesitated for a second. "Would- would you like me to leave while you soak?" She offered tentatively.**

**"No!" Anna spoke desperately. "I mean, please stay. I was hoping we could- you know- talk about all this some?" Anna asked, afraid the answer would be a cold no. Elsa's heart ached for her sister. It had been so long since she felt this close to her.**

**"I'll stay, Anna. Go ahead and get in." Elsa encouraged**

**Anna shed the dressing gown and stepped into the warm soothing water. The air above the surface of the water smelled like sweet flowers and the bubbles gathered around her body like a much-needed hug. She breathed a great sigh of relief as the hot water soothed her aching body.**

**"This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa smiled at the way her sister dramatized everything. She hadn't realized how much she missed it.**

**"I'm glad it's making you feel better," Elsa stated as she instinctually took out Anna's braids and started gently brushing out her long red hair. The heat of the water making some of it stick wetly to her forehead and neck.**

**"How did you know to do all this?" Anna wondered out loud.**

**"Anna," Elsa chuckled, "I've been having my period for nearly two years now."**

**"No, I know that," Anna said with an eye roll, even though she was smiling, "I mean how did you know how to take care of me like this?"**

**Elsa dwelt on the question for a moment before answering. "Well, this is how Mama took care of me when I first started." She answered at last.**

**"I miss her," Anna confessed. She didn't have to say who she meant.**

**"I miss her, too." Elsa agreed. "I miss them both. They will return soon."**

**Anna was quiet for a minute before adding, "I've- I've missed you too, Elsa."**

**Elsa didn't know how to respond. She wished desperately that she could explain everything to her sister. But she couldn't. She couldn't risk hurting her sister again. She had to conceal. Not feel.**

**"Are you feeling any better?" Elsa asked quietly. Ignoring the guilty sick feeling growing in her stomach. Anna looked disappointed that Elsa had not returned the sentiment.**

**"Yeah." She answered moodily.**

**"Here," Elsa continued handing her sister a towel, "I brought you some clean clothes. Make sure you put the cotton cloth in your underthings and change them every so often so you don't get in trouble again." Elsa added clinically. The older girl moved to leave the room when a dripping wet Anna wrapped in a towel called out to her.**

**"Wait!" Anna said with new tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to go? Why can't we have a sleepover together tonight? Why can't we talk and be friends again? Why do you shut me out?"**

**Elsa looked horror-struck at her sister. Fear taking over her body. She could feel the ice about to burst out of her.**

**"I'm sorry. I can't." was her only reply. Her own tears starting to well up in her eyes before rushing out the door.**

**Anna stood. Dripping water onto the floor. Staring at the empty door frame where her sister had stood a moment before.**

* * *

...So I got dressed and went to bed. Waiting for our mother and father to arrive back home, and wondering if things would ever go back to normal between us.

Anna finished the story. She was still leaning tenderly against her sister.

"Anna I'm-" Elsa started to say through choked back tears.

"Elsa, no!" Anna exclaimed soothingly and she pulled Elsa in for a tight hug. "I never gave up hope that you and I would become best friends again. And I was right! Because here you are!" Elsa hugged the passionate princess back.

"I promise you that I will never shut you out again. I will always be here for you." Elsa said taking her sister's hands and looking her deep in the eyes.

"I promise too," Anna agreed. "No closed doors. No secrets." Elsa smiled through her tears and placed her forehead against Anna's.

By this time some stars were becoming visible in the darkening sky. The air had become colder although it was still pleasant to smell fresh night air instead of the old winter air in the stuffy castle. Lanterns were being lit all around the castle and it was blanketed in a warm glow from the light.

"So," Elsa began calmly and she pulled her sister up from her spot in the window and put her arm around her shoulders. "I believe there was something you needed help with."

Anna began to blush in the warm light as the two girls started to walk arm-in-arm towards their bedrooms.

"It's Kristoff," Anna admitted with a goofy smile.

Elsa smiled big in return as she began to understand the situation. She knew that her sister was very fond of the somewhat awkward man that had helped both of them save the kingdom.

"Yes?" Elsa spoke in an attempt to encourage her sister to keep going.

"It's just that I know I've made mistakes with men before and I'm not saying I wanna marry the guy but oh he makes me feel so special and he always does this thing that makes me laugh and when I'm with him it feels like music is playing all around us and I feel so warm and right and I know he's a little rough around the edges but really he's quite handsome in his own way and he's a real gentleman not like that dirty rotten Hanz but also I wanna make sure that I'm not making a big mistake and what if..."

"Anna!"

Elsa held a hand out to Anna in order to get the girl to take a deep breath.

They were standing in front of their bedroom doors now.

"Do you love him?" Elsa questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Anna answered. Stunning herself in the process.

"Then we'll keep him around," Elsa said declaratively. "But you better not ask me to bless your marriage to him for AT LEAST a year," Elsa added in a Queenly way.

Anna giggled and smiled. "Agreed!"

"Well, we have another busy day tomorrow. I guess we should get to bed." Elsa admitted with slight remorse in her voice.

Anna gazed with admiration at her sister.

"You're probably right." Anna agreed.

Each girl stood with one hand on the doorknob to their room but still looking at each other.

Anna finally opened her mouth to speak, "We could have a sleepover in my room- if you want?" The princess dragged each word out as if testing the waters to see if they were being received well or not.

Elsa beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The older girl said putting all regality aside for her little sister. She skipped childishly into her and Anna's childhood bedroom for their sleepover.

That night each guard grinned as they took their post at the doorway. They would sporadically hear sounds of laughter coming from the girl's room. No guard dared disturb the bond of sisterhood coming from within the sanctuary of the childhood bedroom.


End file.
